dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryousaki Asuka
"How about no." Ryousaki Asuka ( 量先 あすか) is a 16 years old girl who always locked herself up in her room, not wanting to interact with anyone else. Asuka is always trying to keep her alter ego to never interact with her life. But now, she begins her new life in Greenvile. Appearance Asuka has a dark long straight hair which she always ties when she get back home and keeps it loose when she goes to school. She has a brown eyes and sometimes it can be red if she’s changing into Ryou ( Asuka’s alter ego ). Her skin is quite tan even she’s always in her room. If Asuka is going out, she always wears a plain T-shirt with a jacket and her dark blue jeans also with her red sneakers. In her own alter ego form, she has a white hair and red eyes. Personality In her past, Asuka is a quite cheerful and friendly girl which always has a smile upon her lips and does everything in her day full of optimist. Then,she becomes cold and sensitive.She doesnt want to interfear with someone’s else bussiness and has never spoken to anyone except her sister for years. She had been living as a NEET and her personalities changed a lot from her past. When she moved to Greenvile, Asuka is still keeping her ignorant character by not joining any clubs even Michiko forces her to. Asuka’s alter ego, Ryou who’s been living inside of her mind and appears in her dreams has a way different personality. Despite of Asuka’s gloomy past, Ryou kept Asuka’s anger and promised to Asuka that she’ll pay for those who hurts her. Even Ryou’s real reason is quite nice, her way of revenge is quite scary. Asuka dreams that Ryou kills everyone and leaves them with an evil laugh. She doesnt want it to be that way. As a conclusion, Ryou is made from Asuka’s anger and pain. Background Asuka lived happily in Tokyo with her family. She lived for few years being optimistic and nice to others which made her grade in school goes higher and made many people envy of her. By being cheerful, her friends used it against her, making her like a slave in school. At first, Asuka thought that maybe her friends really need help so she must help also. Years past, Asuka began to realized many people used her. When she asked something that was bugging her mind about her friends, she finally got an answer that people betrayed her. She knew now many people didnt like her and just want her to go away. She got stressed for a moment, keep thinking what would she does in that situation. On her stresses and pains, she created Ryou in herself. As the time Ryou was created, she received her supernatural power by accident of her pain. Asuka knew that there’s no way out so she moved away and arrived at the town called Greenville. From then, she kept dreaming about herself killing people. Yelling,”I dont want this!” Then her otherself answered with a smirk. “You’ll become me, no matter what..” She woke up with an antonished face, not believing what just happened in her dreams. Unfortunately, she suddenly saw things upon people minds. ‘Their Worst Nightmare’. First time she was seeing this, she was afraid,terribly afraid. By her fear, she made people can see their own nightmares. And then, Asuka decided to become a NEET so it wont bother her or anyone else. Abilities Asuka is known as her ‘Nightmare Seeing Ability’ and she hates using her own power. She doesnt do great on physical abilites and she’s really bad at running so fast. Asuka is able to change into different forms if she could control Ryou and worked together with her. *''Combat Form'', in the appearance, Asuka has a white *hair and tied. She held a *double sword which she can use to slay things. This form is known as the first form of hers. *''Full Form, In this form, Asuka completely joined with Ryou and she has also a double sword but they are longer than the ones from the Combat Form. But, using this form is really hard for her and can make her loose her memories if she uses it too long. Relatives ''Ryou , Asuka’s otherself in her dreams and she said that someday she will have Asuka’s body to pay all of the things that people had ever cost to Asuka. Ryousaki Shizuko, Asuka’s annoying little sister. She has a different personality than Asuka. Shizuko or she’s liked to call Shizu-''chan'' is a huge prankster. ''Matsura Michiko, ''Asuka’s closest friend in Greenville Academy. Michiko has also a dark past upon her and Michiko always tries to be friends with Asuka. Unfortunately, Asuka doesnt believe in her and tell her she is just her ‘classmate.' Michael, Asuka's biggest pain among the others. They fight like cats and dogs. Dawn, the one who told her to appreciate her life more than anything else. She wears a wheelchair and Asuka always helps her with that condition. Trivias * Asuka really likes to draw and play instrument sometimes. But, she arent used to do both of them anymore She had ever decided to go with her hobbies if she can. * She has an addiction of ice cream. If someone doesnt share any ice creams with her, she will go chase him until she get them. * Asuka hates clowns and dolls. She said that they were pretty creepy to her. * In her school activities, she actually wants to make an art club and be the supervisor in it. She had ever been a fujoshi before and now she thought that is ridiculous and she tries to get away her fandom addiction. Asuka really likes Hatsune Miku, she says that her voice is pretty adorable. Asuka loves to play RPG games a lot. Many people say that she is a chuunibyou sometimes Notes These pictures © me. I will try my best to improve Asuka's design in the future. Please do not repost Asuka's design thank you very much! politely signed by asuka ( @UMlVERSE on twitter, bloodygravity on tumblr )Category:Students Category:Female Category:Citizens